Mitigo Der Feind2
by Mitigo
Summary: SG-1 und die Tok'ra bereiten sich auf den unmöglichen Kampf vor, was um einiges leichter wäre, wenn sich eine gewisse Person mit ihrer Sexualität zurückhalten würde.


**Der Feind**

1.

Die Alarmsirene ertönte, ein Geräusch das Jack O'Neill schrecklich nervte. Er stand neben Hammond und beobachtete das Treiben im Tor- Raum vom Kontrollraum aus. Soldaten liefen schwer bewaffnet in den Tor- Raum ein und verteilten sich vor der Rampe die zum Stargate führte. Die Soldaten zielten in Richtung Iris- Blende, bereit für einen Angriff. In diesem Moment meldete sich der Techniker zu Wort. „Es ist der Code der Tok'ra, Sir!" 

„Iris öffnen!", befahl Hammond sofort. Die Iris, die so dicht vor dem Ereignishorizont des Wurmloches angebracht worden war, damit sich nicht einmal die kleinste Materie zwischen Wurmloch und Iris- Blende materialisieren könnte, glitt beiseite und gab damit das schimmernde Blau des offenen Stargates frei. Kurz darauf traten zwei Gestalten aus dem Stargate hervor. Beide waren den Erdenbewohnern bestens bekannt. Es handelte sich wie versprochen um Martouf und Anise. Martouf hatte eine Liebesbeziehung mit der Tok'ra Jolinar, bevor sich ihr Symbiont in Sam einnistete und anschließend wie die vorherige Wirtin starb. Jetzt führten er und Sam, die noch Erinnerungen von Jolinar in sich trug, eine enge Beziehung, was den Besuch von Martouf kein absolutes Glücksgefühl in Jack hervorbrachte. Links neben ihm lief die Wissenschaftlerin Anise oder Freya die Rampe herab. O'Neill erinnerte sich an damals, als SG-1 Anise kennen lernte. Sie brachte Manschetten mit, die SG-1 ausprobieren sollten. Freya schwärmte in der Probezeit für Daniel und ihr Symbiont Anise für ihn. Er war sehr geschmeichelt gewesen, dass so eine Klassefrau ihn erwählt hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht mit jemanden einlassen, der seinen Körper mit einer Schlange teilte und ihn dann womöglich noch mit seiner verzerrten Stimme im Bett zärtlich ansprach. Wenn Jack nur an diese Situation dachte, bekam er Gänsehaut. Er sah, wie die Stahltür zum Tor- Raum aufglitt und Sam, Jakob Carter, Daniel und Teal'c eintraten, als das Blau des Wurmloches erlosch und sie wieder Offline waren. Sam umarmte Martouf, was ihn einfach verrückt vor Eifersucht machte. Er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, dass Sam einfach jeden umarmte, denn er darf keine Beziehung mit ihr führen. Außerdem konnte er schlecht sagen, sie soll sich von Martouf fernhalten, es war schließlich ihr Leben. Die Beziehungen die sie bis jetzt mit Außerirdischen geführt hatte, waren immer gescheitert und deshalb ließ sie auch die Finger von Martouf, wie sie einmal selbst sagte. 

2.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen." 

Freya legte O'Neill eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Als Jack ihre Stimme wahr- nahm zuckten seine Lippen, er hatte versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen oder mehr ihren Annäherungen. _Na toll, jetzt hat sie mich gefunden und wir sind auch noch allein in diesem Raum._ Er drehte sich zu ihr um, damit er sie so scheinheilig wie möglich zu begrüßen, damit sie nicht merkte, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr über ihren Besuch freute. „Ja, freut mich auch, dass wir uns mal wieder sehen." _Sie sieht aus wie das letzte mal mit ihren vollen Lippen und ihrem prall gefülltem Dekolltee , dass aus ihrer schlanken Gestalt hervortritt. Sie hat sogar das gleiche figurbetonte, enge, kurze und rote Lederkleid an. Welch eine Qual, für jeden Mann. Hat sie etwa vor mit diesem Outfit das Universum zu retten oder will sie mir oder Daniel noch ein paar nette Stunden bereiten, nachdem sie uns gesagt hat, dass wir den Kampf gegen Apophis nicht gewinnen können? _ Als Jack an Freya vorbei sah, konnte er im Nebenraum Sam sehen, die sich angeregt mit Martouf unterhielt. _Jetzt hockt meine blonde Maus ja schon wieder bei diesem Typen, warum verstehen die sich so gut? Liegt es daran das Sam noch immer Jolinars Erinnerungen hat und sich einredet sie empfindet etwas für ihn? Warum mach ich mir überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Es geht mich ja eh nichts an._ Freya merkte, dass er sie nicht mehr musterte, sondern von etwas anderen abgelenkt wurde und folgte seinem Blick, um die Quelle seiner Desinteresse festzustellen._ Was schaut er den zu ihr, bin ich ihm nicht attraktiv genug? Am besten mach ich ihn darauf Aufmerksam, dass ich gemerkt habe, dass er zu Sam sieht, um sein Interesse wieder voll auf mich zu ziehen._ „Beschäftigt es dich, dass sich die Beiden so gut verstehen?", fragte Freya schließlich. O'Neill fasste sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass er dabei erwischt wurde, wie er Carter beobachtete. „Nein, ich hab eigentlich an was ganz anderes gedacht." Zu Jacks Erleichterung betrat General Hammond den Raum. „Freya.", der kleine, rundliche und glatzköpfige Mann nickte der Tok'ra zu. „Colonel wir sollten mit der Besprechung anfangen." 

„Der Ansicht bin ich auch, Sir. Mal sehen, was Sam und Martouf zu berichten haben, die haben sich schon ganz angeregt unterhalten." Hammond merkte sofort den ironischen Unterton in Jacks Worten. Er wusste, dass Jack und Samantha mehr für einander übrig hatten, als sie zugeben würden. Seit er diese Beziehung zwischen ihnen wahrnahm, hoffte er, sie würden niemals ihren Gefühlen nachgeben, denn dann müsste er sie beide fristlos kündigen und sie im schlimmsten Fall vor einem Kriegsgericht stellen müssen. Er würde nur ungern zwei seiner besten Leute und Freunde verlieren, obwohl er es den beiden sehr gönnen würde, wenn sie endlich eine Beziehung führen könnten. 

3.

Die zierliche und kluge Chefärztin des Chreak Mountain Complexes kam kurz vor dem Beginn der Besprechung in den Konferenzraum. Dr. Janet Fraiser genoss vor einigen Jahren eine militärische Ausbildung zum Major, aber sie wollte Ärztin und nicht Berufssoldat werden. Trotz das sie noch so jung ist, hat sie schon eine Scheidung hinter sich gebracht. Jetzt lebt sie allein und hatte vor einiger Zeit Cassandra adoptiert, die während einer Attacke einer außerirdischen Rasse ihre Familie verlor. Damals wurde die ganze Zivilisation des Planeten ausgelöscht und Cassandra, ein 10 jähriges Mädchen, war die einzigste Überlebende, weil sie sich in einem geschütztem Gebiet aufgehalten hatte. Dr. Fraiser war bei fast allen Einsatzbesprechungen der SG- Teams anwesend, um Ergebnisse zusammenzufassen, die mit Seuchen oder sonstigen Vorfällen zu tun haben, die den menschlichen Körper oder die Wissenschaft betrafen. Sie ist eine hervorragende Wissenschaftlerin, zu O'Neills Leidwesen, der eine starke Abneigung gegen Wissenschaftler hegt. Da aber Sam Carter und Daniel Jackson auch begeisterte Wissenschaftler sind, schränkte sich seine Abneigung mit der Zeit ein und so entstand ein Team aus SG-1, General Hammond und Dr. Fraiser, die nicht nur während der Arbeitszeit im Complex miteinander arbeiteten, sondern auch außerhalb des Arbeitsbereiches, als Freunde einige Dinge miteinander unternahmen. So wurden Janet und Sam dicke Freundinnen und damals waren sie es auch die beschlossen, die kleine Cassandra auf der Erde zu behalten und sie gemeinsam großzuziehen. Die beiden halfen sich steht's über ihre kurzlebigen Beziehungen hinweg und wurden von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr aneinander geschweißt. Was die beiden am meisten Zusammenschweißte waren ihre kurzen und unglücklich endenden Liebesbeziehungen. Sie schafften es bisher beide nicht, sich fest zubinden. 

4.

„Also gut. Wie dachten die Tok'ra, können wir ihnen helfen?", fragte General Hammond schließlich, die Augen auf Jakob Carter gerichtet. Jedoch ergriff Martouf das Wort. „Freya und ich haben, bevor wir zur Erde reisten, mit dem hohen Rat der Tok'ra gesprochen. Die Tok'ra schlagen vor eine Bombe durch das Tor zu schicken." 

„Hey, ganz meine Taktik, ich schicke auch gerne eine Bombe durch das Sternentor", freute sich O'Neill sofort. „Aber eine Bombe wird kaum ausreichen um alle Krieger unschädlich zu machen und um alle Mutterschiffe und Todesgleiter kampfunfähig zu machen. Oder wie groß soll eure Bombe sein?" „Wir dachten nicht an eine einfache Bombe, es handelt sich um eine, die zuerst durch eine gewaltige Explosion sehr viel Schaden anrichtet und danach durch die Explosion eine Art von Gift an die Luft abgibt, dass sich blitzartig über Kilometer hinweg freisetzt. So können auch Krieger, die in den Raumschiffen die Explosion überlebt haben unschädlich gemacht werden, ehe sie versuchen können zu fliehen oder Apophis zu warnen." 

„Was für ein Gift wird das sein, dass Jaffas und ihren Symbionten schnell töten kann?", fragte Dr. Fraiser ungläubig. „Wenn das Gift auf den Wirt einwirkt wird sich doch sofort der Symbiont einschalten, um den Wirt zu heilen oder sehe ich das Falsch?" „Eigentlich war es bis jetzt immer so, ja. Ich habe vorhin schon mit Major Carter über die Zusammensetzung des Giftes gesprochen... ." Mitten in Martoufs Erklärung mischte sich O'Neill ein. „Ich hab's ja gewusst. Hab ich es Ihnen nicht gesagt, General ?" General Hammond und alle anderen im Konferenzraum sahen O'Neill ungläubig an, schließlich merkte er in welche Lage er sich gerade befand. _Das nennt man die Arschkarte ziehen._ „Entschuldigen Sie, was wollten Sie gerade sagen, Martouf?" Jack presste seine Lippen aufeinander und versuchte so interessiert wie möglich zu wirken. Anise, der Symbiont von Freya ergriff das Wort, sie war ebenfalls Wissenschaftlerin und kannte sich auf diesem Gebiet besser aus, als Martouf. Auch wenn die Wirtin eigentlich, wie Daniel Jackson die alte Zeit studierte. „Das Gift greift zuerst den Symbionten an, der Wirt stirbt am versagen des Symbionten. Bei euch dürfte dieses Gift als eine Art von Atemgift bekannt sein, wir haben die Formel etwas verändert und an die Beschaffenheit des Symbionten angepasst. Der Wirt atmet die Luft ein, für ihn ist es nicht möglich das Gift in der Atemluft bei bloßem Atmen festzustellen. In der Atemluft wird sich ein Stoff namens Arakan befinden. Arakan wirkt auf die Nervensysteme der Symbionten und tötet diese ab, anschließend stirbt der Symbiont. Mit diesem plötzlichen Tod des Symbiont stirbt auch der Wirt, all das innerhalb von zwei Minuten nach der Explosion der Bombe. Der Vorgang wird eine Reichweite von 10.000 km vom Ort aus haben, wo die Bombe explodierte." 

„Hört sich an, als würde alles genau durchdacht sein. Wo genau brauchen die Tok'ra unsere Hilfe?", bohrte General Hammond nach. „Der Plan ist nicht ganz ausgereift", meldete sich Martouf wieder in das Gespräch zurück. „Wir haben einerseits noch Tok'ra Agenten unter der Menge der Jaffa , die wir vorher zurückholen müssen und andererseits müssen die Steuerungsoptionen der Raumschiffe und Todesgleiter verändert werden, damit wir sicher sein können, das Apophis nicht gewarnt wird. Unsere Tok'ra Agenten wissen nichts von dem Blitzschlag, den wir ausführen wollen. Ziel der vorbereitenden Mission ist es, alle Tok'ra Agenten ausfindig zu machen und sie durchs Sternentor zu schicken, nachdem alle Raumschiffe und Todesgleiter manipuliert worden sind. Während dies geschieht, wird sich eine Tok'ra Flotte auf dem Weg zu P5X-387 machen und in der Höhe der Umlaufbahn dieses Planeten warten und die Situation von dort aus beobachten und eventuell Raumschiffe abfangen, die nicht in unserem Angriff vernichtet worden sind. Wir wissen nicht, wann Apophis den Befehl zum ausschwärmen gibt, deshalb müssen wir uns beeilen." 

„Toll sind ja nur ca. 500.000 Mutterschiffe und 1.5 Millionen Todesgleiter, dauert bestimmt nur eine Stunde, ehe wir alle manipuliert haben", redete O'Neill wieder dazwischen und sah Martouf mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und einem auffordernden Blick an. „Deshalb haben wir euch kontaktiert, wir hoffen, dass ihr uns dabei helft." Jakob der bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte, versuchte nun die Sache besser zu erklären. „Wir müssen nur ein Mutterschiff manipulieren. Es wird auch der Hauptsitz von Apophis bei der großen Schlacht sein. Dieses Raumschiff hat Zugriff auf alle Steueroptionen der Raumschiffe und Todesgleiter. Wir müssen nur einen Virus mit Timer in die Hauptsteuerungsfunktionen dieses Raumschiffes eingeben. Der Haken ist, dass dieses Mutterschiff natürlich stärker als alle anderen Mutterschiffe bewacht wird. Wie müssen zu dem, in den Kontrollraum und zwar für eine längere Zeit. Wenn man uns erst bemerkt hat, werden ca. zwei Milliarden Jaffa auf uns losgehen. Wir haben nur einen bestimmten Zeitraum in dem wir die Mission erfüllen können. Vierundzwanzig Stunden nachdem wir die Mission antreten, wird die Bombe hochgehen, auch wenn wir noch dort sind. Deshalb brauchen wir eure Hilfe, für Menschen ist das Gift nicht gefährlich." Sofort wurde Dr. Fraiser aufmerksam. „Was ist mir Sam, sie trug immerhin Jolinar in sich, ist es für sie nicht gefährlich, wenn das Gift freigesetzt würde?" Dieses mal setzte Anise, die Beantwortung der Frage an. „Ja, wenn diese Situation eintreten würde könnte das Auswirkungen für sie haben, wir wissen aber nicht wie groß diese für sie werden würden. Womöglich würden nur die Erinnerungen von Jolinar ausgelöscht werden." _Was auch mit Major Carter passiert, sie würde mir auf jeden Fall nicht mehr im Weg stehen, wenn ich mich an Jack ranschmeiße._ „General Hammond wir erbitten die Hilfe von SG-1 für diese Mission", wandte sich Jakob an den Mann an der Spitze des länglichen Tisches. „Wie sich das für mich anhört, ist dies eine eher selbstmörderische Mission, deshalb werde ich nicht über SG-1 bestimmen. Wer von Ihnen an dieser Mission teilnehmen möchte kann dies tun, Sie haben meine Erlaubnis, alles weitere liegt bei Ihnen." Ruhe trat in den Raum und die Blicke der Tok'ra lagen nun auf SG-1. „Also ich werde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, den Goa'uld in den Arsch zu treten!", erwiderte O'Neill schließlich. „Ich bin ebenfalls dabei", meldete sich Teal'c. „Was du? Ich finde du solltest hier bleiben. Schließlich könntest du an dem Gift sterben." „Ich denke, dass ihr meine Hilfe brauchen werdet, Jack. Ich kenne mich auf einem Goa'uld Mutterschiff aus und außerdem habe ich nicht vor, noch auf P5X-387 zu sein, wenn das Gift austritt." 

„Ich auch nicht!", erwiderte Jack. Ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Freund unter den Ersten sein wird, der sterben würde, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig zurückschaffen. Dieses Gefühl wurde noch bestärkt, als Sam bekannt gab, dass sie sich ihnen anschloss. Daniel war noch in Gedanken versunken, aber letztendlich stimmte er der Mission auch zu. „Schön wir werden morgen um Punkt acht aufbrechen. Wie werden zuerst zu einem Tok'ra Stützpunkt reisen und von dort mit einem Schiff nach P5X-387 fliegen." „Kommt eigentlich noch jemand mit?", hakte O'Neill, an Jakob gerichtet, nach. „Martouf, ich und zwei weitere Tok'ra Agenten. Wir müssen schließlich die Agenten ausfindig machen. Also morgen Punkt acht im Tor- Raum." Damit war die Versammlung beendet. 

To be continued...

Das nächste Mal: Daniel wird krank, was ihn aber nicht davon abhält, sich mit Dr. Fraiser auf der Krankenstation zu vergnügen. Zur selben Zeit brechen die anderen zu ihrer Mission auf, wo sich O'Neill wiedereinmal voll daneben benimmt und Sam damit ansteckt.


End file.
